


Grief

by abovethebridge



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethebridge/pseuds/abovethebridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tosh reacted to Tommy Brockless returning to his own time, and inevitably his death... With an appearance from the lovely Ianto Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

Tears were falling in earnest down Tosh's cheeks. For a moment she vaguely wondered what those innocent human beings thought of her, just standing there, crying her heart out, but was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt something, or rather, someone, brush against her arm.

"It'll be alright, Tosh. He's a real hero now."

"No he's not! He never was! He was shot three days later for _cowardice_ , Owen. He didn't die like  the hero he wanted to be. It's not fair on him! He was just 24, he had just three days after we abandoned them there!" Tosh said, the raw pain forcing its way through her faltering composure, tears cascading down her cheeks.   
Owen leant down and brushed the tears from her face with his hand and said, "I know. It's not fair, but look, he saved us; he saved the future. It doesn't matter that nobody remembers him, we know what he did, how brave he was, he knows we do."

Tosh, frustrated with Jack that Tommy had not been allowed a decent life, glared at Owen and shot back, with more force than she had intended, "Let's hope we're worth it!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed back to her apartment as fast as she could manage. 

By the time she reached her apartment, she had regained most of her composure and realised just how rude she had been to Owen who was just trying to comfort her. She unlocked the door and stepped inside and was immediately reminded of the time she and Tommy had spent there the night before. She shut the door and leaned against it, breathing deeply and trying not break down again. Once she felt she was back in control she strayed from her position against the door and went to the sofa, curling up into a ball, just empty. This time there were no tears, no sobs, no pain; just an emptiness that encompassed her body with a numbing sensation. 

A while later Tosh noticed that there was someone with her, she knew from the way his arm was around her, not saying anything, just letting her know that there was someone there to look after her, that it was Ianto. Ianto had held the spare key to her apartment for almost as long as they had been at Torchwood, and, in a true Ianto fashion, he had used that key to make sure Tosh was not left alone with nothing but the raw grief to keep her company. 

Suddenly she felt the pressure of the arm around her shoulder start to dissipate and Tosh panicked. She looked up with eyes void of any happiness, just grief, pain and fear. Ianto looked down and stroked Tosh's hair, "Don't worry, I'm just going to make us some tea, then I'm going to call Jack and tell him that we're not going to work today, ok?"  

A few minutes later Ianto returned with two steaming cups of tea and a sad smile on his face. He put one of the tea cups down on the coffee table and put the other carefully into Tosh's hands. Tosh sipped at her tea before cuddling into Ianto's side whispering, "Thank you for coming over, Ianto." Ianto just squeezed her gently, letting her know that it was nothing really and that he would be there as long as she needed him.


End file.
